


Lighthouses

by davariax



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Found Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davariax/pseuds/davariax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River had apparently taken to writing poetry late in her life. The ink of the carefully inscribed cursive letters is smudged here and there, and the paper is wrinkled from dried tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memini

Don't you remember?

A small plush platypus

Don't you remember?

This is my spot, not yours

but I guess you're past that

so there's so little meaning left

I guess you're forgotten

all that matters is only that

you were there that one night?

and you promised we'd meet again

if not by the cliff past the river

then on the glowing moon...?

I tried to remind you

but your eyes were closed to the past

I didn't understand

even to the last breath that was left

I wanted you to know

that you mattered so much more

That night was special,

I guess, only in my own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter originally posted on FanFiction.Net


	2. Capillus Ignis

  
I found

A fire in my memory

You lost

(Today) A world

Where lost chimes rang out

echoes across stars

And you just

passed by

Like a lost dream, a lost dream

Can't you see?

I'm dying here

Dying in fire

My own fire,

in a tangle of orange,

a ribbon of flame,

wreathed in pains?

If only wishes could be paid in tears.


End file.
